


Sudden Clarity

by TheDevilsDuchess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of clarity Oliver realizes the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about five months ago right after 1x20 Home invasion.

“Come on Taylor,” Laurel spoke softly to the boy ushering him up the stairs.

Oliver watched them for a brief moment before guilt racked through him.  It didn’t matter that he stopped Rasmus from leaving the country the assassin still went after Taylor.  He had made a choice between Rasmus and Deadshot and he had chosen wrong.  He should have helped Diggle.  Diggle his partner, his friend, the man he…

Oliver ran his hand over his face trying to calm himself.  He could barely stand still.  He wanted to go, to leave.  He wanted to tell Diggle… What?  What could he possibly say to him?  I’m sorry for letting you down?  I’m sorry for letting the man who killed your brother get away when I promised to stop him?

“You still love her, don’t you?” Tommy broke through his thoughts.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but as the words sunk in he found himself frozen realizing that the answer was so simple and yet so complicated.  For the longest time there had only been one possible response but now…  “No.”  He almost laughed shaking his head.  “No I don’t.”  Apparently that wasn’t the answer that Tommy had expected or maybe wanted?  “I am in love,” he confessed the words feeling strangely real now that they’d been said aloud.  “And I screwed things up between us.  I helped you and Laurel when he needed me most.  I don’t know how to fix it.  He thinks that I’ll always pick her, pick Laurel, and maybe even just a few months ago I would have, but not now.”  He licked his suddenly very dry lips.  “I need him to know that when it comes down to it he’s the one I’ll pick.  Because I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Tommy seemed to understand clarity etched in his features.  “Then you tell him.  And if he doesn’t believe it then show it to him.  Do whatever you have to do to prove it to him.”  Tommy found himself smiling.  “Because when you love someone they’re worth fighting for.”

Oliver nodded feeling lighter.  “Thanks.”  It felt nice to have his friend back even for a little while.  “I should…”  He gestured towards the door.

Tommy chuckled.  “Go!”  He ushered him away.  “Mr. Diggle is a good man.  Win him back.”

Oliver let the moment take him hugging his former best friend before taking off.  Tommy was right.  If you love someone you fight for them.  Though Oliver hadn’t realized it until this moment he loved Diggle and he was worth fighting for in every definition of the word.


End file.
